This invention relates to an interval timer circuit (similar to a relaxation oscillator).
A typical prior-art, interval timer circuit is of the type LM555 which is manufactured by a plurality of integrated circuit manufacturers, with one such circuit, for example, being manufactured by Texas Instrument Corporation.
While these prior art interval timer circuits perform satisfactorily, they do require two comparators (to determine the frequency of oscillation), an output buffer, a flip-flop, and several resistors. Generally, one comparator is used for sensing the higher threshold voltage (2/3 VCC) and the remaining one is used for sensing the lower threshold voltage (1/3 VCC).